Shhh
by LicaToRiku
Summary: Sometimes someone's not an idiot and someone's insecure. Their relationship was perfect, it was so perfect it has to be a secret. SMUT and fluff USxPru


**Warnings: yaoi smut and shitty writings. (This is my first smut sorry)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine…oh how I wish it was.**

**A/N: XD….ENJOY**

**Shh…  
>(US x Prussia)<strong>

The whole apartment had the aura of silence and eeriness. All the lights were off save for a dim light that was not bright enough to be seen outside, but it was bright enough to see someone close by. Traveling further inside, the silence was broken by heavy moans of pain and pleasure coming from the owner's bedroom. The dim light failed to hide what was covered beneath the mess of red, white and blue sheets, two lovers who were busy pleasuring each other in their whirlwind of love, passion, sweat and moans. The silence outside would definitely convince you that you're deaf, but the silent moans of passion inside would make you smile. They were enjoying themselves in scared silence, for this was their secret.

Alfred moaned as he thrusted deeper inside Gilbert. Feeling the tight walls inside Gilbert tighten around his throbbing member almost made him shriek with pleasure, but he had learned long ago to swallow him moan and thrust deeper for more. Below him, Gilbert moaned as he felt himself slowly being filled by Alfred. He quickly reached out to wrap his arms around Alfred's neck mouthing almost inaudible pleas for more from his younger lover. Alfred smiled at Gilbert's flushed face. He leaned down and licked Gilbert's lips apart with his tongue, slowly remembering everything inside like he hasn't already memorized it by now. Grunting, he thrusted once again and felt Gilbert's moan vibrate straight to his mouth. He felt a whirlpool of heat burning inside his stomach. Gilbert lowered his hands down Alfred's back to caress the scars that the younger boy had. Alfred didn't have the perfect body that everyone though he did. The boy was very powerful there was no doubt about it, but to be the best, you also should have been the worst.

Gilbert bit his lips as Alfred hit his prostate, he felt his head grew lighter as waves of pleasure traveled throughout his whole body. He screamed, but it was subdued by Alfred's moan, his fingers were unconsciously digging into Alfred's scarred back. Alfred broke their kiss and stared down at Gilbert with amusement as he hit the spot again. He was smiling yet wincing in pain as Gilbert's hold grew tighter and tighter. He thrusted again and again with Gilbert's moan as a rhythmic pattern. The thrusts were getting slower and heavy pants were growing louder, no words were needed, both knew they were at their climax. Gilbert let his hands travel back to the back of Alfred's neck. Pulling himself closer to the blond, he whispered "Ich liebe dich, dumm." and came as Alfred hit his pleasure spot one last time and released inside him. Alfred licked Gilbert's left cheek and rolled over to his side with an exhausted chuckle. Gilbert almost whined as Alfred's weight traveled from his top to the bed side. He wanted to cuddle, but he opted to just let his pale fingers lazily intertwine with Alfred's sun tanned ones. He stared at the dark ceiling above, letting the adrenaline of their climax wear down. "You taste like sweet salt, and I love you too." Alfred suddenly piped out. Gilbert blinked and hit Alfred with their intertwined hands, thanking the weakness of the light that hid his blush. "Idiot."

"Hmmmn~" Alfred said as he let go of Gilbert's hand and snaked his arms around Gilbert's thin hips. He turned to the side already facing the other man. "Hey Gil…" "What?" "…Why don't you come with me tomorrow?" "I don't want to." "…you do." "I already said I didn't want to." Gilbert raised his voice. Alfred tightened his grip of Gilbert's hip and bit his lips before saying, "…don't you think our secret has been kept for too long already?" Gilbert knew Alfred was right. "But it's our secret, it's ours…" Alfred snuggled Gilbert's neck and sighed in defeat. As much as he wanted to tell everyone the two of them were together, he still knew just how insecure Gilbert was about their relationship and about himself. Prussia was shameless, but Gilbert was just using that as a wall, and he knew many nations knew that, and did that as well. There was a wall that separated the person and the nation, and Gilbert was not ready to break Prussia's walls, and Alfred can and will wait until Gilbert was ready. "Sometimes you're just a little kid, aren't you?" He breathed out. "Sometimes…you're really unawesome, brat." "What?" He licked Gilbert's neck. "Don't start with me again bastard." "Just tell me what you said again." "…I said, sometimes you're not such an idiot after all." "I love you Gil!" "Shut up, I'm sleeping." Alfred couldn't help but grin as he snuggled and hugged his lover tighter. Gilbert was so warm it gave him peace.

One day Alfred and Gilbert's secret would be found out. Both were sure it wouldn't be anytime soon. America is waiting for the day when Prussia would be ready to admit that he, the one who is considered as the worst would fall in love with the one regard as the best. He would wait until Prussia did not see himself as a burden to America's reputation, because if anything, he gave America the strength to be the best. Prussia hoped that America will smile and take off his masks as well. He was not a clueless kid that did everything on impulse; he was not foolish at all. America was not an idiot, and Prussia was not so shameless at all; both countries knew that about each other, but until the day that they can take off their masks, they would just shut up and wait. They would wait for the day that they will tell the world that they were each other's strengths, and as crazy and surreal as it seems, they were good for each other. They were so perfect for each other that it didn't hurt to be hurt, what hurt was hurting the other. Their relationship was so perfect it should just be kept as a secret, for now.

**A/N: Sequel anyone? I hope you did like the story…sorry I just really wanted this to be smut.**


End file.
